


Cherry Red convertible

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: A couple of instants where Toni and Cheryl have some scuffles that lead to some smutty moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ones pretty long, it might be a bit sloppy too. Let me know.

Cheryl stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a drink her hand, she held the cup against her lips as she looked at Toni Topaz talking up a girl. Who the hell did that serpent think she is. She hadn’t noticed she’d been staring at them for quite a while now. Cheryl got tenser with every minute that went by. Toni reached over to tuck a stray hair behind the girls ear, Cheryl can’t help but to scoff loudly in disbelief. The serpent was being a complete cliché.

Toni heard someone scoff, she looked to her side to see no other than the Northside Queen looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a look that could only be described as royally pissed. “Uhm…yeah like I was saying, I love photography.” Said Toni the last bit coming out in more a question than a statement. She couldn’t take her eyes of the very angry red head, Cheryl was flushed and her eyes were glassy. “Could you give me a second?” said Toni as she held up a finger and made her way towards the red head. As Toni walked up to Cheryl she went to open her mouth only to be greeted with an eye roll and the red head making her way out of the kitchen.

“Okay…then.” Said Toni to herself, not really sure what to do with herself.

That night Toni slept alone in her trailer. 

-

It was Monday already, Cheryl was currently in her lunch break. She had been talking with the core four until they all got lost in their own conversations and Cheryl was left looking over at one the tables that the southsiders sat at. Toni sat at the table laughing along with some of the serpents. Cheryl raised her eyebrow at the group utterly annoyed, she didn’t get exactly what was going on. All she knew is whatever it was she didn’t like it. 

As Toni laughed at a particularly stupid thing sweet pea did she noticed red hair in the boys background, it was Cheryl. Yet again staring at her, looking pissed. This time Toni decided to not go over. She looked at the girl who had now apparently noticed she’d been caught. Cheryl looked a bit stunned then back to annoyed, she picked her tray up throwing the contents away and making her way to the bathroom. This was it, this was her moment. Toni got up making her way to the bathroom.

Cheryl checked herself out in the mirror, her cheeks were bright red and her lips were swollen. She’d just noticed she was also panting. “What the hell is wrong with you, Blossom?” muttered Cheryl to herself as she gripped the sides of the sink, she suddenly heard the door openthen someone turn the lock. She looked through the mirror to see Toni Topaz come into sight. “Oh, it’s you.” Said Cheryl sounding bored. She rolled her eyes and began to rinse her hands.

“Yeah. Look, I’m not gonna beat around the bush here. Is there any reason you’ve been staring at me as if I murdered your puppy?” asked Toni as she rested a hand on her hip trying to size up to Cheryl. To this Cheryl giggled scenically. “As if Topaz, I couldn’t give less of a damn about you.” Said Cheryl with a shit eating grin. Quickly turning to the mirror patting on some powder on her nose.

“Oh please Cheryl, I’ve seen you these past few days.” Said Toni taking to steps closer to Cheryl. “I said there isn’t anything going on, so step back dyke.” Said Cheryl taking a step closer to Toni, they were now standing inches a part from each other, today Cheryl decided to skip the heels and was wearing sneakers. She wasn’t Currently towering over Toni as she usually did, but there was still an inch or two in difference.

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” asked Toni getting dangerously close to Cheryl. “Clearly just Southside trash.” Said Cheryl looking at Toni from top to bottom. As Toni was about to burst she gave the red head a look, she noticed how Cheryl’s pupils were dilated, how her breathing picked up as she walked in and in that moment Cheryl’s eye’s dropped to Toni’s lips for a split second. That’s when Toni got what was going on. Cheryl was turned on.

Toni’s demeanor changed completely, she seemed calm. Cheryl was confused. “Look, I don’t have time for…” next thing Cheryl knew she was being lifted up onto the bathroom counter where Toni was pressed up between her legs. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s thighs pulling her front flushed against Toni’s crotch and abs. Toni grinded into Cheryl harshly through her clothes. Cheryl let out a sharp moan as she closes her eyes, the shorter girl began to kiss and nip her at her neck.

Cheryl’s hands landed on Toni’s hips keeping her in place. Cheryl gasped and moaned as Toni pressed up against her center and kissed her neck. Toni grabbed onto Cheryl’s nape pulling them close enough to press their foreheads together. “Is this why you’ve been so angry, blossom?” asked Toni as she panted a bit into the girls face. Cheryl didn’t know what to say, so she did what she thought was right. Cheryl tried to get away from Toni pushing her shoulders away and trying to squirm out of Toni’s grip.

Toni was having none of it, she used one of her hands to pin both of Cheryl’s behind her back and with her free hand she grabbed a handful of the girls hair from the back of her head and pulled the girl to her lips. She kissed Cheryl deep, she felt Cheryl’s lips shaking against hers. Cheryl was responding to the kisses at first, but then Cheryl began kissing her back more intensely. Cheryl ran her tongue over Toni’s lips and pulled Toni’s lip before kissing her again. 

Toni pulled back when she felt shaky hands grip her shoulders, eye’s still closed. She could hear the red heads shaky breathing, she opened her eyes to see the red head with her eyes closed and tear stained cheeks. 

“Cheryl…” began to say Toni as Cheryl hopped off the counter and took a few shaky steps towards the door not looking up. “Don’t tell anyone Toni.” And just like that she left. Toni wasn’t quite sure what was going on, she felt like shit now seeing the young Blossom crying after they kissed and sounding so little. But there was just one problem, Toni was definitely addicted to those lips now and she’s got to get another taste.

-

The week went by a bit different except Cheryl stopped being royally pissed and started avoiding Toni however she could. She was really good at avoiding Toni. After Toni kissed Cheryl she spiraled out of control, her mantra was “Don’t be deviant. Keep in line. You’re a Blossom, act like it. Ever since Toni kissed her a Monday that’s all sge ever thinks about, the way Toni pressed against her, how Toni sucked on her neck, how she gripped Cheryl’s hips when she grinded on her.

Cheryl took a deep breath with memories flooding through her mind, she let a out a frustrated grunt and kicked a pom pom on the floor. She decided to practice her cheers to let out on some of the frustration. She made her way to her phone to turn on some music. 

Cheryl was sweaty with her hair loose as she danced, she moved perfectly with the beat of the music. The music was a bit loud, maybe that’s why she didn’t hear the door open, as she spinned around she caught a glimpse of someone making their way towards her.

Toni was walking towards Cheryl, she didn’t mean to scare her or anything, but she needed to be alone with the girl. Cheryl stopped, she made her way towards her phone to pause the music. Cheryl grabbed her gym bag and began to pick up her stuff. Toni picked up her speed to stop Cheryl before she collected her stuff and left. “Hey. Hey. Hey, wait a sec.” said Toni grabbing Cheryl’s hands to stop her from picking up. “Let go, Topaz!” yelled Cheryl pulling her hands away from Toni.   
“What’s your problem Cheryl?! One minute you couldn’t stop staring at me and the next you can’t stop avoiding?” asked Toni utterly annoyed. “What do you want, Topaz? You think cause you assaulted me you get to be with me?” said Cheryl in disbelief. Toni looked at Cheryl perplexed “assaulted you.” Repeated Toni. Cheryl picked up her stuff and made her way towards the showers. Toni stood there for a bit after Cheryl was gone, but she couldn’t leave things like this. Toni stormed her way to the showers only to immediately stop as she saw Cheryl in a lacy thong and bra.

“Fuck.” Whispered Toni loud enough that Cheryl could hear. Toni was pulled out of trance when she saw Cheryl looking at her. Cheryl didn’t try to cover herself up she just stood there looking at Toni. “Cheryl I just want to…” said Toni slowly as she made her way towards Cheryl. Cheryl took in a sharp breath as Toni was inches from her. “Toni…” Said Cheryl a bit breathless, her eyes were dark and her skin was flushed. Toni made an attempt to say something but nothing left her mouth, she looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth. She was at arms reach from the girl, Cheryl dropped the shirt she was holding. That was all Toni needed, Toni stepped in quickly placing her arms on the girls waist and pulling her flush against her. Cheryl moved her face away as to avoid Toni kissing her. Toni knew Cheryl wanted this as much as her, she ran one of her hands over Cheryl’s ass while the other gripped Cheryl’s jaw making her expose her neck where Toni started placing wet hot kisses there.  
Whimpers and moans were escaping Cheryl’s lips as Toni man handled her basically. Toni pushed Cheryl back till the back of her knees hit the bench between the lockers. Cheryl sat down looking up at Toni. She looked scared of herself. Toni straddled her and threw her arms over her shoulders while looking deeply into her eyes. “Tell me when to stop, Blossom.” Said Toni as Cheryl swallowed and nodded. Toni took the opportunity that Cheryl was off guard to capture her lips. Cheryl gasped and slowly melted into the kiss.  
They’d been kissing passionately for a few minutes, Toni leaving Cheryl’s neck covered in hickeys as well as the top of her breasts. Cheryl was still shaking, but very well enjoying herself. Toni un-straddled Cheryl slipping down making eye contact with Cheryl as she ran her hands to her hips hooking her fingers in the waist band of her thong and slightly tugging them. It was a silent question, Toni was giving her control, she wouldn’t do anything the red head didn’t want. Cheryl gave a Toni a nod that would’ve been impossible to have understood unless you were waiting for it intently and with that Toni removed the Blossom heirs thong. Cheryl was shy, Toni knew this was her first time. As soon as Toni removed the red heads underwear she closed her legs not giving Toni access or any visuals. Toni began to caress her things placing soft gentle kisses slowly and softly prying the girls legs open. Toni was met with a beautiful white and pink and strangely bald pussy. She looked up at Cheryl who was facing towards the showers, her eyes shut tight, her lips quivering and her breath coming out slow and shaky.

Toni ran her hand over the girls abs, she pressed her hand in the middle of Cheryl’s chest pushing her back so she could lay back on the bench. Cheryl was breathing roughly when suddenly she felt a warm moist tongue slide over her folds and over her clit. Cheryl’s brows shot up into a pained expression, but there was absolutely no pain. She had intense feeling of pleasure, she knew it be hard to keep quiet so she the back of her right hand to cover her eyes, mostly so Toni couldn’t see her, she felt embarrassed by everything she was doing and she used her left hand to grab a shirt she’d left on top of the bench to place over her mouth to muffle her sounds of pleasure. “Tsk tsk tsk, nuh uh bombshell, I want to hear all that you’ve got to say.” Said Toni as she took the shirt away before Cheryl could try to keep a hold of it. Toni used her hands to keep Cheryl pinned against the bench and the other to grip her wrist holding both her hands over her own stomach. Toni dove right in again eating Cheryl’s pussy and moaning while doing it. Cheryl was left a whimpering and moaning mess, as much as she tried to control her sounds they kept escaping her throat.  
It wasn’t long before Cheryl was close to the edge, Toni crawled up her body stopping everything to kiss her, she laid between Cheryl’s legs as Cheryl moaned softly through the kisses. Cheryl was a live wire and everything was intense, Toni was grinding against her center keeping her teetering over the edge, but not letting her cum. Its now that Cheryl noticed something hard in Toni’s pants. “What is this?” said Cheryl reaching down squeezing the thing making Toni groan and quickly remove the red heads hand. “You won’t like that sweetheart.” Said Toni breathlessly as she placed her head in the crook of Cheryl’s neck snaking her arm between them. “Why wouldn’t I…Ah!” Cheryl was cut off by Toni plunging two fingers in her all the way down to the knuckle. Toni felt Cheryl clenching and unclenching around her, it took three thrust of her fingers to make Cheryl fall apart. Cheryl was panting as she pulled Toni to kiss her lazily.

-2 minutes before- 

“I think Cheryl’s already here.” Said Betty to Veronica as she spotted Cheryl’s sound system and water bottle.  
“Maybe she’s in the showers, looks like we’ll be practicing alone today. Let’s go see if she’s still there.” Said Veronica as they both made their way to the showers, the door was opened and as they both entered they heard labored breathing.  
“Uhm…Ronnie, maybe we should…” whispered Betty to Veronica. Then they heard Cheryl yelp, it sounded in pain, but strange.

“Maybe Cheryl’s in trouble!” scream whispered Veronica, she quickly made her way through the rows of lockers with Betty following her in close pursuit. Veronica stopped in her tracks when she spotted Cheryl naked from the waist down covered in a light sheen of sweat, her cheeks red and her head thrown back along with a very flustered Toni Topaz between her legs two fingers knuckle deep in Cheryl’s lady parts. Toni was biting the red heads neck as the red head moaned softly all while shaking. 

Betty pulled Veronica where they both couldn’t be seen. “Oh my god.” Said both girls in unison. “Who knew Cheryl had hot's for a certain serpette.” Said veronica trying to hide her giggles. “I didn’t, I didn’t even know Cheryl liked…girls.” Said Betty a bit confused.

“Let’s leave the love birds to copulate. I’ll call off practice so no one walks in on them.” Said Veronica dragging Betty out of the showers.  
-  
It had been two weeks since their encounter, Cheryl was avoiding Toni again. She didn’t know what to do it wasn’t as if they were dating or anything. Toni just sneaked into the showers and fucked her, nothing more. Right?.

It was Friday and the vixen’s were getting ready for the game. The opposing team was already at the school and their captain decided to come over to Cheryl. Cheryl sat at the bleachers waiting for their opening cheer when she saw the captain approaching. “Hey, Blossom. Want to come over to our victory party after the game?” asked the captain, Cheryl couldn’t remember his name. Tyler, Kyler, Skylar? Who knew he was very handsome and all the vixens were watching.

“You seem too confident, but sure. Only if you win though. I don’t hang out with losers.” Said Cheryl with her usual bitchy persona. “ Alright then, see you after the game.” The captain leaned down and placed an unexpected kiss on Cheryl’s cheek too close to her mouth for comfort. “Gooooo Beavers!” cheered Cheryl givibg him a fake dimply smile. He smiled and ran off to his teammates, Cheryl had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes into oblivion.

Little did she know that Toni saw all of their interaction and she was fuming. The vixens performed their first cheer, Cheryl made sure to go over with everyone to make sure they all knew their moves, she forgot her make up bag in the car. She told Betty and Veronica that she’d get it and be back before the halftime performance. 

Cheryl was unlocking her red convertible when she felt someone press up against her back. “What the hell!” said Cheryl harshly as she tried to get the person off of her. “So you’re going out with the captain, how cliché.” Said Toni sounding upset. Cheryl registered the voice quickly. “Toni?” Cheryl unconsciously melted into the touch pushing herself further into Toni, throwing her head over Toni's shoulder. Toni ran her hand over Cheryl’s chest grabbing the red heads neck gripping a bit harder there. Cheryl’s eye’s fluttered closed.  
“I’ve got to get back.” Said Cheryl trying to peel herself away from Toni. “So you can shake your ass for that testorone fueled ape.” Said Toni her words laced with venom. Cheryl turned around still caught between Toni’s arms. “Now wait a minute, why do you care?” Said Cheryl defensively, she was testing Toni. “Because you’re mine, Cheryl.” Said Toni growling the last part. “Since when?” Said Cheryl looking pissed. Toni pulled Cheryl into a lip bruising kiss while she lifted her thigh to wrap around her waist. Toni pulled back to give Cheryl a moment to breathe. “Since I was the one to fuck you for the first time.” Whispered Toni with her forehead pressed against Cheryl’s. Cheryl was about to strike the serpent with one of her deadly words, but was cut off by the serpent falling to her knees and digging her face under the her skirt. Toni kissed her through her lacy white hot pants, Cheryl’s eye’s rolled back at the sensation. When she remembered that they were standing in a field where all the cars where parked she quickly looked around to make sure no one saw them. Luckily the field was empty.

Toni quickly discarded the vixen’s lingerie and began to lick through her folds while pushing two fingers into her, the red head had placed her thigh over the serpents shoulder to give her more access. Cheryl's head was thrown back against the side of the car as Toni coaxed soft moans, whimpers and yelps out of her. The vixen pushed Toni’s shoulders to get away from her pussy, Toni looked up her lips glistening. “Let’s get in the car, baby.” Said Cheryl pulling Toni to her feet opening the door and pulling her into the back seat. Toni kissed the young Blossom as she laid her down. Cheryl suddenly pushed her hand down the front of Toni’s jeans feeling a penis…

Cheryl stopped mid kiss and looked at a shocked Toni. Cheryl read the serpents face and she could tell by the looks of it that this was not a toy. As Toni looked at Cheryl in shock she read how Cheryl kinda understood what was going on. Cheryl opted to act cool it’s not like she had never heard of intersex so she began to undo Toni’s pants and pulled out her member, she stroked it a bit pulling a soft moan from Toni’s lips. She’s really big was all that Cheryl could think. Toni began kissing the vixen again running her fingers through her folds making Cheryl grab onto her shoulders with a death grip. Cheryl let out a soft moan, Toni decided to rub herself through Cheryl’s folds. She groaned at the contact, Cheryl was warm and wet. she ran the head through the vixens folds and pushed a bit of it into her opening, Cheryl gasped softly. “Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Whispered Toni lowly as she repeated the motion. Cheryl nodded with her eyes held shut. She gripped Toni’s hips cautiously, when Toni dipped into her opening Cheryl raised her hips making Toni slip in 3 inches at least, they both gasped Cheryl tightened around Toni's head making her head spin. 

“I’m so sorry, Cheryl.” Said Toni remaining still as a board. Cheryl just took in a few shaky breaths before using her legs to pull Toni flush against her. Cheryl threw her head back as she felt all of Toni inside of her. Toni was a good 8 inches. Cheryl blinked away a couple of tears and let out a couple shaky watery breaths. Toni was propped on her elbow’s trying not to cum so quick, but Cheryl’s walls felt delicious around her. But she knew better to move the girl needed to adjust before anything. Cheryl pushed Toni away making her slip out, Toni looked confused. “Lay down.” Ordered Cheryl, her lips were swollen and her nose was pink. Toni did as she was told, Cheryl straddled Toni swiftly sinking down on Toni’s shaft, Toni clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. Cheryl began to set a rhythm leaning down to kiss Toni passionately.

Cheryl and Toni were completely stripped of their clothes, Cheryl was fucking her while straddling her lap. They were both covered in sweat, the windows were steamed over. Toni was biting the vixen’s shoulder’s when suddenly Cheryl’s hips began to stutter. Cheryl dug her nails into Toni’s shoulder before pushing Toni all the way inside her down to the base. Toni covered the girls mouth still thrusting inside her helping her ride her orgasm. Cheryl took a few minutes resting her head on Toni’s till she regained her strength. Cheryl sat straight up and looked at Toni in the eye as she leaned over and kissed the serpent in lip bruising kiss. Cheryl began to pick up her pace sliding Toni all the way out to push her back in. “Fuuck. Do you like that, baby?” Said Cheryl hot and breathy in her ear, before Toni knew it she pushed the vixens hips down as she tensed up and emptied herself in the red head, Cheryl hisses at the sharp thrust , but held onto Toni. Toni’s head was resting in the crook of the vixens neck as they both panted loudly. Cheryl searched for Toni’s lips and began to kiss her lazily. Toni was still hard inside of Cheryl.

Suddenly they both heard a knock on the window startling them both. Toni groaned as Cheryl clenched around her. Cheryl placed her hand below her belly button. As she squinted in discomfort. They both heard Veronica and Betty outside whispering. Cheryl rolled down the window, modesty be damned. “what?!” Said Cheryl sharply in all her naked glory with Toni still inside her. “The half time starts in 2 minutes, horndog.” Said Veronica unable to hold back her smile. Cheryl saw Betty blushing in the background. “I’ll be there, be gone peasants.” Said Cheryl quickly dismissing them.  
Cheryl pressed a kiss Toni’s lips before getting dressed and running off. She turned around to throw a kiss at Toni. “Meet me here after the game, Daddy.” Shouted Cheryl form where she stood winking at the serpent at the last part. Toni’s smile was twice as big as she shook her head. 

“This girl will be the end of me…” muttered Toni to herself as she laughed and began to dress herself.


	2. Cherry red convertible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni get into some sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Losely based stories. Doesn't necessarily have to be linked to the first chapter.

Cheryl was in the mood for chaos. She was hurt and angry, so she decided to play the same game as Toni. Toni and her weren’t official, that didn’t mean they couldn’t be exclusive at least that’s what Cheryl thought, but not Toni. Nope.

Earlier during the week Cheryl had been caught up in a dream in where Toni and her were sorta going out, Toni had asked her if they were “Official.” To which Cheryl had responded “No.” and apparently this was the green light Toni needed to hook up with some serpent slut. Of course the news didn’t reach Cheryl via Toni’s mouth if not by her buddy’s gloating about their tiny Casanova. Toni was caught like a deer in headlights when the red head over heard the conversation at lunch.

Cheryl used her years of training to push down any sort of emotion that might humiliate her in front of everyone. She looked directly at the serpent showing Toni her venomous teeth in a big fake smile. “Hope she was worth your time.” She turned her heel and made her way to her car leaving Toni at the lunch table not sure what to do. Toni had tried calling the young Blossom, but Cheryl had already blocked her in her contacts and on all social media outlets. 

Toni had tried going over to thistle house only to be asked to leave by the house keeper. It wasn’t till Thursday afternoon when she saw the red head approach their table never glancing at her way inviting everyone over to a pool party at thistle house with booz, music and food. She looked gorgeous, but something was off in her eyes. She gave her practiced pageant smile and walked away, Toni was held back by everyone’s excitement over the party and carpool arrangements.

-

The party began at 9:30 and it wasn’t till 10:45 that the serpents arrived. Toni walked in quickly in hopes of spotting the red head anywhere close. Toni walked around the rooms trying to not look so desperate as she did. All the rooms were filled with teenagers drinking, dancing, playing and talking. The rooms were filled to the brim, Toni had to squeeze her way through. She made it to the back of the house into the yard where the core four were scattered around with their respective partners. She looked around to spot the red head next to the pool surrounded by guys and girls.   
Toni’s face went hot as she spotted the red head in her red serpent leather jacket with a blood red bikini top that made her breasts look full and perky, the top was lacy leaving nothing to the imagination as her baby pink nipple’s could be easily seen through the thin material, she wore a thong of the same color and material only this was custom leaving barely anything to the imagination as the front of this piece was covering what was basically her vulva and her ass was completely exposed. Along with the outfit she wore her favorite black stiletto’s. 

She sat on some guy’s lap as she had her arm strung over a girls lap, the girl was currently running her hands through Cheryl’s hair. She threw her head back laughing as she’d just been told the worlds funniest joke. She looked stunning, but clearly Toni wasn’t the only one who thought that. She couldn’t take watching these people waiting to get Cheryl into bed with them. Toni made her way over as she got close to the red head, Cheryl proceeded to look at Toni straight in the eyes and pull the girl who was currently running her fingers through her hair into a deep steamy kiss. “Hey, T.T.” Said Cheryl innocently as if she couldn’t hurt a fly even if she tried.

Cheryl smirked as she said in her head “Check mate.”. Toni stood there with both her jaw and fists clenched breathing harshly. “Oh, T.T.; you look parched! Have a drink.” Said Cheryl offering the one in her hand. Toni shockingly walked up to her reaching out for what Cheryl thought to be the drink, but ended up being her wrists. “We need to talk, Cheryl.” Said Toni as she dragged them away from her spectators.

“What has gotten into you, Toni?” Said Cheryl trying to shake off Toni's grip on her hand. Toni found a isolated spot away from eyes, loud music and anything else. She spinned the girl so the red head would face her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Cheryl? Parading yourself in front of everyone. You might as well have worn nothing!” shouted Toni gesturing Cheryl's body up and down. Cheryl shook her way out of Toni’s grasp. “Who the fuck do you think you are calling me out for dressing provocatively, huh? You who fucked some serpent bitch as soon as I tell you we’re not official!” yelled Cheryl back at Toni.   
Toni was taken aback, she opened and closed her mouth a few times not sure how to respond. “Exactly, so don’t tell me what to fucking do.” Said Cheryl defeated as she turned to walk away. As Cheryl took a few steps she felt arms wrap around her waist pulling her back. “Wait a sec, Cheryl. This isn’t going to end like this.” Said Toni pinning the red heads hands behind her back as she pinned her to a nearby tree. “Let go, Toni.” Spat Cheryl as she tried to break free. “Hear me out, there was no girl. I had to tell the boy’s that lie so they’d get off my back about my late night outings and who’d I’d text. I thought you didn’t want to be official cause you’re still in the closet. I didn’t want to be the one to out you. This wasn’t my secret to tell Cheryl.” Toni rushed to say all of this with tear rimming her eyes and a quiver in her lips. Toni pulled their foreheads to rest against each other letting loose of Cheryl’ hands s to hold the sides of her face. “I don’t want to lose you, baby” added Toni.

Cheryl was struck with guilt, she felt sick having put on a show for everyone when all Toni did was protect her. Cheryl pressed her head back into the tree as she scrunched her eyes in discomfort trying to blink away the tears with no avail. “I-I didn’t know, Toni. I’m s-sorry.” Said Cheryl as her voice broke. “Shh-Shh, it’s okay. C'mere baby.” Said Toni as she pulled Cheryl into a hug. They stood there for what felt like forever just comforting each other. 

As they were about to pull away Toni place her thumb and index finger on Cheryl’s chin pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss was soft at first, but soon Toni tilted the girls head getting access to deepen the kiss. The girls began to kiss deeply, Toni began to let her hands wander over the red heads very exposed skin. Cheryl gasped into the kiss as Toni the tips of her fingers below her navel. Cheryl got that sweet sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as Toni explored her body. Toni was drawing out little whimpers and hums from the Blossom.

As the party went on at the house the girls found themselves alone in eastside of the garden. Toni was currently laying on top of Cheryl as they kissed underneath the moonlight on top of the soft grass. “baby please tell me no one else touched your body.” Said Toni as she pulled back to look at the red heads eyes, her expression was pleading. “No one, but you.” Said Cheryl barely above a whisper, she shivered feeling vulnerable. Toni let out a breath of relief as she kissed the red heads neck.

Toni gripped at the red heads hips harshly as she grounded her hips against her center. Cheryl gripped onto Toni’s jacket digging her nails roughly into it. She threw her head back exposing her neck, her mouth hung slightly open as she panted, her hair was splayed out underneath her in beautiful waves. Toni reached down between them sliding her fingers through the red heads poor excuse of an underwear into her impossibly soft folds, Cheryl head shot up as she pressed her face into the crook of Toni’s neck. Cheryl panted loudly trying to control the moans that were bubbling in her throat, she gripped desperately against Toni trying to ground herself.

Toni’s expert fingers soon broke any of Cheryl’s attempts at keeping quiet as she found the rhythm that made the red head moan like a symphony. Soon enough Cheryl was moaning against Toni’s ear and letting out soft Whispered curses all for Toni to enjoy. “God. Fuck, Toni. Ah-ah that feels…” Said the red head as Toni kept her on the edge. Toni knew just how to make the red head cum, but she wanted her girl to last a little longer. Toni lowered her fingers to the girls entrance slipping two of them down to the knuckle. Cheryl quickly grabbed onto Toni’s hand pleading for Toni to slow down, Toni knew this was the part of Cheryl that demanded control. Toni was having none of that, she kissed Cheryl before wrapping her hand around her hickey covered neck Pushing back against the ground. Both of Cheryl’s hands came up to her neck holding onto the hand that was pleasantly choking her. Toni knew Cheryl’s limit’s she pressed just enough to make her light headed while giving her enough space that she could moan freely. Toni pulled her fingers out never straying her hand away from Cheryl’s neck, she could hear the girl gasping from underneath her. Toni leaned down pushing the bikini to the side to bite on the red heads beautiful pink nipples, as she raised her head she used her free hand to unbutton her pants freeing herself. Toni had been hard ever since they started kissing, she let go of Cheryl’s neck leaning down to kiss her deeply. As they kissed Cheryl stopped and turned around laying on her stomach, Toni was caught by surprise by this, but quickly regained her composure.

Toni pulled Cheryl’s thong to the side exposing her beautiful, pink, bald pussy. Tonj groaned at the sight of it, she leaned down a gave it a lick from top to bottom at this Cheryl let out a loud whimper. Cheryl raised her hips as if inviting Toni to do as she pleased, Toni lined herself with Cheryl’s entrance and pushed all the way in, in one swift thrust. They moaned together, Toni began to thrust into the red head making the red head curse underneath her breath. Toni pulled the girls face to side to kiss her as she thrusted into her, as they kissed Cheryl yelped when Toni went particularly deep. She noticed the girl pushed back her hips more when Toni bottomed out so Toni began to pull all the way out only to push back into the base of her shaft. Cheryl was now making the sweetest and hottest little noises.  
Toni was so caught un in the girl’s reactions that she hadn’t realized Cheryl was about to cum. Toni decided to push all the way and snake her arm into Cheryl’s panties circling her clit, but as soon as she grazed the red head clit Cheryl threw her head forward, clenching around Toni as she came hard. She let out a sharp moan along with a string if curses. Toni kept thrusting into her as she helped her ride out her orgasm, as Cheryl clenched around Toni she pushed the serpent into her own orgasm. Toni hissed as she bit onto Cheryl’s shoulder harshly making her clench harder around her. They both laid still waiting for each of them to come down from Their high as they panted and gasped.

As Cheryl was about to speak they heard a voice beside them. “That’s so hot.” Said Veronica as she bit her lip with a flustered Betty beside her.


End file.
